Emotionless
by blackravyn
Summary: Lukas's life has been filled with nothing but change, and he's tired of having everything taken away. Until something else comes along. Maybe for the better, maybe not. Not good with summaries, its just something i attempted with DeNor...uh kinda hurt/angsty, but it is M for a reason, mainly language other m-related things...mention of other pairings, but main DenmarkxNorway!
1. Chapter 1

I stood on top of the highest hill, looking down at the markers below me. Every single one of them held a dead body, once a loved one, but now nothing more than fodder for maggots and rats. I don't know when I started becoming so jaded, but here I am, looking down at a cemetery, when I should be asleep. I don't know when this started becoming a nightly ritual, but here I am. Again. I sighed looking behind me. But I did know why I kept coming back.

It's already been eight years. Eight years since my life changed, and not for the better. My mom had died, finally, after living with cancer for three years. The doctors had said it was a miracle she'd been able to live those three years, but I knew it wasn't a miracle at all. She'd suffered horrible. Sometimes, when it was really quiet at night, I could hear her groans of pain and the tears she tries to keep silent. Even now I can still hear them, when it's really quiet. These sounds that won't go away no matter how much I had tried to make them bleed out through the cuts on my wrists.

I don't do that anymore. It took one particularly nasty visit to the hospital for me to realize how stupid I was acting. My mom wouldn't want me to hurt myself any more than I could want her to die.

A cold gust of wind passed through the branches of the trees, scattering leaves and ruffling my hair. It was time to go. Quickly I said goodbye to my mom, promising to come back the next night. Walking home was probably dangerous thing to do, especially at night, and especially for a sixteen year old boy, but at least it gave me time to think.

After she died, everything went to hell. My father remarried with the month, not giving a shit about his grieving foster son. What's more is that my new "mommy" already had another son. Well I suppose it's not all that bad anymore. Emil's grown on me, and I kinda like being the protecting older brother. But still, I wished my mother hadn't died on me.

I shook my head, not wanting to go down that road again. It was past midnight already; all that I needed right now was sleep. Walking around to the back of the house, I unlatched the window to my room, not wanting to disturb any one by going through the front.

My bed had never felt so good, even though I thought that every night. For some reason, talking with my mom always drained me of all energy. I don't know why, and I don't want to delve too deep into it. For now, I was just happy to slip into oblivion.

***–***

"Hey! Lukas, I'm over here!" I turned around quickly, attempting to walk in the other direction, but a hand landed on my soldier, preventing me from moving. Sighing, I turned around to face the obnoxious guy behind me.

"I saw you, Mathias, I just chose not to go over there."

"But why? Who would want to miss out on a chance to hang out with me?"

"I believe that would include about 99% of the school's population. You're delusions about your own grandeur occupy all the space around you anyways, so no one _can _hang out with you." Unfazed by the particularly snarky response I had given him, Mathias started to pull me towards his table with the rest of his friends. "Let go of me, dammit, I can walk by myself." I yanked my hand away, glaring at him. He turned around, pouting for a couple of seconds, before running up to Tino and Berwald. Feeling slightly guilty, I sat down next to the obnoxious blond in an attempt to appease him, though I would deny it if he ever asked me.

"Ohmygod, Lukas you're not going to believe this! Well, I'd already started noticing the signs before all of this started, but someone stuck in their own world, like you, might not have seen it. Anyways guess what?" He shot out each word in rapid fire succession, barely giving me time to catch up with what he was saying.

"What?" I snapped, starting to get irritated at his rambling. He seemed to sense this as he just told me what it was without further stalling.

"Okay! Tino and Berwald are dating! Isn't that great?" I snapped my head around to the two guys in front of me, watching as Tino was already turning a bright red, and Berwald looked about ready to kill Mathias. If I was stupid enough to miss this, which I'm not, their interlaced fingers would have given it away. I forced a smile on my lips, a rare show of emotion for me, trying to diffuse the awkward-ish silence that had ensued.

"Great." That was all I could manage at this point. I'm not a homophobe or anything, in fact I'm bi, but this meant that things would change. We'd no longer be the four best-friends. Tino and Berwald would want to go off on their own so that they could be all romantic, leaving Mathias and me alone. Well actually, just me. Mathias can't stand not being the center of attention most of the time, so he'd get bored hanging out with me all of the time. Not that I blame him. My expressionless face left much to be desired.

A dull screech rang out across campus, signaling the end of lunch. They really needed to get better bells, these ones were starting to hurt my ears.

"Well there goes the bell! Come on, let's get going Luke, I'm sure Tino and Berwald want to walk to class together alone." Sending them a smirk, he picked up my hand, towing me behind him through the crowd. I turned around to call out a chaste good-bye, just in time to see Tino blushing again, and Berwald enveloping him in a hug. I looked away, not wanting to intrude on their moment. This time, I didn't care that I was being dragged around like a tugboat; I was still envisioning my lonely future.

The rest of the school day passed by monotonously. I seriously didn't want to be there. And having Mathias in every single one on my classes didn't help either. That idiotic bastard kept slipping me notes in class, getting caught twice. Lucky for him, I was able to get us out of both situations. Somehow. It felt like forever until the final bell rand, allowing us freedom from our prison cells. I pushed open the doors with more force than necessary, hearing them bang against the wall.

"Geez Lukas, what's up with you? I said I was sorry didn't I?"

"I don't care about that." I kept walking, not caring if he followed; I just needed to get out.

"Oh. Then what's wrong? Come on, you can tell me. Please?" He continued to follow off campus and into the street. I sighed, knowing he wouldn't leave me alone until I told him what was up. But truthfully, I couldn't even explain the problem to myself.

"I don't know. I just need…to leave." I whispered the last part to myself, not sure where I wanted to go. But Apparently Mathias knew. He grabbed my hand, pulling me behind him for the third time that day. We walked around for twenty minutes; I didn't know where he was taking me until I could see the large cross looming in front of me. The Cemetery.

"What the fuck are we doing here?" Snatching my hand back, I scowled menacingly at Mathias.

"To see your mom. You always feel better after you talk to her." He sounded so sure of his answer, and he said it immediately, as if he didn't even have to think about the answer. Maybe there was more in that empty head of his than just air. We walked slowly to the hill; I was wondering how he knew to come here, how he knew that I talked to my deceased mother as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"So? What's going on?" I looked at him, watching his serious eyes as they stared at me. For once, Mathias was actually to shut up and listen to someone else's problems. He was a good friend.

I dropped to my knees, kneeling there in the ground. "I don't know. Everything's changing and I can't stop it. No matter what I do. I can't do a fucking thing about it. Not a thing. Tino's going to be with Berwald from now on, a-and we won't be able to s-see each other a-anymore…I-it's just g-going to be y-you and me…and then y-you're going to leave too 'c-cause I'm s-so boring." By the time I finished my speech I was sobbing, tears rolling down my cheeks without end.

Mathias sat on the ground next to me, pulling me in to his lap so I could cry into his shirt. I held on to him like a lifeline, unable to stop crying. Eventually they did stop, probably 'cause I ran out of water in my body. But Mathias held me the entire time, not caring about his shirt that I was ruining with tears and harsh grips. "I'm s-sorry." I never showed emotion like I had right then, and I was embarrassed to have done it in front of Mathias, my friend.

I looked up to see his face, wondering how he'd react to such a spontaneous show of emotion, when I realized how close his face was. His lips were mere inches away from mine; I could feel his breath brush against my cheek as he exhaled. Closing the distance, he pressed his lips to mine, taking my breath and my sanity. With no other option left, I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation of being kissed by my best-friend. We eventually came up for air, although it was a bit reluctantly on my part. I stared at him, wide-eyed and confused beyond anything.

"Wh-what the hell was that?" Drained of all other emotions, I could only fall back on my anger to react. He was undisturbed by my harsh tone, his smile lighting up his face.

"A kiss."

"I know what the hell a kiss is, I mean, why the fuck did you do it?" I was getting irritated for real. What the hell did it mean?

"Well, you looked like you could use a distraction. And besides, you looked so cute and vulnerable with your wet eyelashes, I just had to do it."

Oh. So it wasn't 'cause he liked me or anything? He just wanted me to stop crying? Ha, of course, why would I think anything different? It's not like I'm special. I turned away from him, not wanting him to see the expression I knew would be on my face.

"Okay. It's late, we should probably go home." I got up from where I was sitting, in his freaking lap, and started making my way back down.

"Whoa, what just happened back there, Luke?"

"How the fuck would I know? I was just molested, I don't know how you felt about it."

"Hey, if I remember correctly, you were kissing me back too." My anger had brought his out too. I turned around to stare him down.

"You started this whole fucking thing okay. I never asked to be brought here. I didn't ask you to let me use your shoulder to cry on. And I sure as hell didn't ask you to kiss me. Just leave me alone, you never cared about me anyways."

"What? What the hell is that supposed to mean Lukas? You're my best friend of course I care about you!" He looked shocked by my last statement.

"Best-friends don't kiss each other, not guy friends. You just wanted to see how easy I was. Well congratulations, you got me to kiss you back. Now leave me the fuck alone." I turned around to walk back, but he grabbed my wrist again. Fed up with him, I struck out with my other hand, hitting him in the gut. His breath left him, but that didn't stop him from tackling me to the ground, sitting on top of me and effectively stopping any further hits. "Let me go! Let go dammit. Mathias!"

"No, not until you listen to me." That stubborn streak was back in his eyes again. He wasn't going to let me go until he was finished. "Yes, you are my best-friend, and yes, I did kiss you. But it wasn't to see how easy you were. God, Lukas you have to be the most stubborn person out there! If I wanted someone easy, I could have gone out with one of the girls at school. But I don't want them. I want you. I want to be more than friends with you. I love you. With each sentence, his voice had gotten lower, until he was whispering the last part.

I couldn't comprehend what had happened. We'd gone from crying, to fighting to…confessing? Mathias…loved me? But…how?

"Lukas…talk to me. Please." His expression had gone from loving to worry when I didn't immediately reply. I looked up at his eyes, those mesmerizing blue orbs, at his spiky blond hair, and his soft face.

"I…I love you too. I think." I tacked on the qualification at the end. This was going way too fast for me, I needed time to take it all in.

He let out a breath he'd apparently been holding, chuckling slightly. "You mean you know?" I rolled my eyes at his arrogance; same Mathias.

"Whatever. Get off me, you weigh a ton." He stood up, offering me a hand. I took it, allowing him to pull me up. He pulled with more force than necessary, lifting me off the ground so that I collided with his body.

"Geez, Lukas, you barely weigh a pound! When was the last time you ate?" I tried to pull away so I could fix him with a glare, but he held me close. I'll admit, it felt good to be held, but I knew he had planned that.

"Uh-huh. Like you didn't plan that." I put in as much sarcasm as I could, letting him know I knew what he'd done. He simply laughed, allowing me to pull away, but catching my hand so he could intertwine our fingers.

"So where does that leave us? Are we dating?" He smiled down at me, already knowing the answer.

I pretended to think about it for a while before answering his 'rhetorical' question. "No." I had the pleasure of seeing the shock cross his face.

"What? I thought we talked about this! I said I loved you."

"Yes, you did. But dating would imply that we've already gone on a date, which we haven't. You haven't taken me anywhere."

"What about now? We're off school and holding hands. This counts as a date!"

"Bringing me to a cemetery doesn't count as a date. You didn't even ask me." He groaned in frustration at my reply. I couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped my mouth. "You're not going to make this easy on me are you?"

"Nope." I grinned, showing another rare emotion. My best-friend had turned into my boyfriend within the space of a couple of minutes. It might be going a bit fast, but I was fine with it, so long as we would always be together.

Mathias walked me back to my house, even though his was in the opposite direction. I tried to chase him off, but he wouldn't listen, insisting that it was his right. I got irritated at that part, but fine, he was just making things harder on himself. He pecked me lightly on the lips before saying goodnight for the thousandth time. I had to threaten him off the porch. But I was happy, finally. I walked in the front door, not noticing the dark figure sitting on the couch.

"Where were you?" I was startled at first, but I turned to see it was just my father on the couch.

"I was out."

"With who?" Why was he suddenly asking so many questions?

"Mathias. He's my friend."

"No, he's not." What? How could he not remember Mathias after all the sleep overs he had in this house? "He's not just your friend, he's your fucking boyfriend isn't he?"

I stared in shock at the man in front of me. How had he figured it out? "No, he's just my friend." A little voice in my head told me to play it safe and not say anything about him.

His foot shot out in the air, turning the little coffee table in the middle of the living room over. I flinched at the show of violence; he'd never done anything like this before. Then I realized what was wrong. Finally, the strong smell of alcohol hit my noise, almost making me gag. He was drunk. And he was looking for a fight.

"Don't lie to me Lukas. I saw you two kissing! On your mother's fucking grave no less." How had he seen them? He never went there, ever in the eight years since she had been dead. Why now? "I'll show you what happens to gay faggots under my own roof." He stalked Lukas across the room, his eyes bloodshot, his fists clenched at his side.

Lukas looked at him with fear in his eyes. He cried out in his mind for Mathias as the first punch struck him across the face and sent him sprawling to the floor.

**A/N: **Hey guys! This is my first time leaving one of these, but this is also my second story. I didn't really know how this story would turn out, it was just supposed to be an outlet for my own stuff. Today is also a sad anniversary for me too, but I'm not gonna bore you with the details. Basically, this is me starting over after one year of coming full circle. Hopefully it works, I'll found out later. This was supposed to be a oneshot, but I write too much so It's just goin to be a twoshot…if you haven't caught on, im writing from Norway's perspective…uh not really sure if I captured him, this is my first time writing him, and I don't know the Nordics all that well…except for Finland :) anyways yeah, I still have another story to write, this one was just to vent…uh its rated M for a reason, bad language, and also for future…M rated scenes between Denmark and Norway, which I'll try to incorporate soon. OK thanks for listening to my problems (even of you didn't) but whatever. Um review? Please? Ha I know it isn't long, but I'll get there :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Finally! It felt like I'd been waiting for years before I could even contemplate telling my little Norge how much I love him. And now I can't wait to see him! Ah, is this how girls feel when they have a boyfriend? I feel like I wanna throw up, and laugh, and cry. Damn, I must really be in love huh? Well I should be! Lukas is amazing, so reserved, but so fun too. I love you, Lukas.

Okay, that's it, I'm done talking about it, I swear. But if any of you had ever been in love before, then you should know how I'm feeling! Moving on, today was the start of a new day! And a new week…oh crap I forgot to do my homework. Shit, you think Lukas will let me copy? Ha probably not…

***–***

Light filtered in through the broken window, dispersing the shadows in the room. Lukas felt it on his skin, but didn't dare try and get up. He could feel the pain at the edge of his mind; knew that if he tried to move it would wash over his body and leave him unconscious. But if he didn't, who knew what would happen. His father had finally gotten tired of beating the shit out of him after a few hours, driving away in his car after. It didn't take long for the darkness to take Lukas under, leaving the agony behind. But who knew when his father would come back.

He tried small movements, first his fingers, then a hand, then a whole arm. It hurt. But not as much as actually using his arms to push himself up. Excruciating pain shot through his arms and up his spine. He almost cried out, but he couldn't. What if he woke up Emil? At least his little brother hadn't been there last night. He'd been out with his friend, coming back after Father had already left. Instead, he let the tears he'd been holding back rain down his face.

Finally, after what seemed like years, he was able to sit up and examine the injuries on his body. Bruises marred his pale skin all along his arms, and down his stomach there was blood from a wound across his chest. Oh right, he'd broken a window. At least it was shallow and wouldn't require a hospital. That was all he could be thankful for now. All of his injuries would heal eventually.

*** –***

_And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
my family_

"Mathias, why do you have a song like that?"

"Hey, it's not me, it's Pandora! Fine, fine, I'll turn it off, jeez." _Guys complain too much, I mean it's a pretty good song, even if it is sad, and sung by a girl. Whatever. I wonder where Lukas is though? He wasn't in class during first or second. I hope he's okay_…

My thoughts tuned so much into worrying about him, I didn't realize he was actually there until he walked past me.

"Lukas! Where have you been? I've been–Lukas?" He looked different. It's not like he never wore long-sleeved shirts, but the mood around him felt different somehow. "Are you okay?" He wasn't answering.

I stepped in front of him and his locker, pulling his face up to look him in the eyes. I almost gasped at what I saw. They were dead. I'd only seen them like that once before, when we first met. I sat down on a nearby bench, pulling Lukas down so he sat on my lap.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt, please tell me. Lukas?" I started rubbing his back in an effort to comfort him, but he suddenly turned white, biting his lip. Startled, I pulled at his shirt, bringing the back up so I could see what was bothering him. This time I did gasp.

Dark splotches tainted his pale skin, running up and down his spine, and around his waist. I could see traces of blood too, even though I could tell he tried to wash it off. Thin shallow lines crisscrossed all across, finishing off the grotesque picture. I didn't dare take off his shirt and see the other side; it would only make me angrier, and Lukas needed much more than that right now.

But what am I supposed to say? I couldn't tell him it would be okay because it obviously wasn't. "Who did this to you?" he didn't move. "Please, tell me. Lukas. I love you." I held him for a while, holding back the tears that he didn't let out.

"It's okay." Shocked, I looked down at him. He was looking back at me with those lifeless eyes. "I'm fine." I snapped.

"You're obviously not fine, don't say that!" it was probably a bad idea to yell, but I couldn't stand him degrading his injuries. "Talk to me. Tell me what happened. Tell me who did this to you. Please. Lukas." It might have also been a bad idea to kiss him right now, but he needed comforting and this was the only thing I could do for him. At last, his eyes had a little more life in them now.

"I'm sorry." He turned into me, holding on and crying like he had yesterday. I held onto him again, letting him get out whatever he needed. He kept apologizing too, but I didn't stop him. i would tell him later that he didn't ever need to apologize for this.

**A/N: **yeah I know, this chapter is sooooo overdue, and really freaking short -_- guess I lied when I said this was gonna be a oneshot…im lying a lot lately on fanficion…forgive me! but I've been swamped down with so much stuff! Anyways yeah I'll try to update again, but it'll probably be a while. I just didn't wanna leave y'all hanging…well this chapter is from Mathias p.o.v I hope I captured him right…and thanks to all of you who reviewed! Umm….any new reviews are greatly appreciated, even if you already reviewed last chapter! I don't care, it keeps me goin! So please?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Lukas…are you okay now?" After what seemed like hours, Lukas had finally stopped crying, reduced to hiccups and shallow breathing. Mathias was glad that the bell had rung earlier leaving them alone in the hallway; no one else had seen Lukas like this.

"I'm fine."

"Don't give me that shit, I know you're not. You don't cry for no reason in the middle of the day." Mathias tilted his boyfriends chin up so that he could look him in the eye. "What's wrong?"

"Fuck Mathias, if I don't want to talk about it, it's not of your goddamn business. Leave me the fuck alone." He twisted out of his hand, getting off his lap and walking away. Or tried to. Mathias grabbed his wrist before he could really escape though.

"That might work with anyone else, but not with me. I saw your back, and I know about that cuts on your wrists. I'm not some other fucking idiot; I'm your best-friend. I've known you for more than half your life." Standing, he let his wrist go, moving behind him and wrapping his arms around Lukas's shoulders. He leaned down, so his lips were next to his ear.

"You don't have to be strong for me. I can protect you."

His words only pissed Lukas off more. "Really? You can protect me? Where the fuck were you when all this shit happened?! You weren't there. It's because of you that I'm like this!" Breaking away from the blonde's grip, Lukas turned around to face Mathias, ready to yell at him some more.

But he stopped.

He'd never seen Mathias look so heartbroken, his face twisted in an unbearable expression of pain. "I…did this? You got into trouble because of…me?" Shocked, he was unable to do more than stare at the shorter teenager in front of him.

Lukas didn't want this. He had not wanted to hurt the lovable Dane, really, it just came out. Of course it wasn't Mathias's fault that he'd gotten beat. It was all his. He should've been stronger. He should've been smarter…he should've learned how to hide it all better. Now, there was no way to take it all back.

He looked sadly back at the taller blonde. "Yes. Just…leave me alone. I don't want you to hang around me anymore." Lies. They were all lies. He wanted the idiotic teen, wanted him with every grain of his soul and body. But what if his Father caught them again? There was no way in hell that he'd let the one pure thing in his life come into danger because of him. He'd rather cut off all ties with Mathias now than risk causing him pain later.

It was much better to be alone. He couldn't hurt anyone if he didn't have anyone in the first place.

"What are you boys doing here? Class started ten minutes ago. I will report yo–"

"It's my fault." Lukas turned around to face the administrator that had come up behind him. "I was trying copy his work from class, but he didn't let me. Send me to the principal's office; he had nothing to do with this."

The instructor crossed his arms, unused to students turning themselves in. "Hmph. I always knew you were trouble Lukas. Come with me. Mathias, go to class." He grabbed Lukas's arm, rather roughly, dragging him towards his office. Lukas turned back, looking at Mathias one last time, but by now he had already turned around to walk down the hall.

Of course, what did he expect? That the spiky haired blonde would still come to his rescue, after all that? No chance in hell. He fucked up, and he knew it. He only hoped that Matthias would somehow be able to forgive him at some point in his life.

_I'm Sorry._

***–***

A dark aura hung around Lukas for the rest of the day. Emil had only felt it once before, when Lukas had bullied him into calling him 'big-brother.' But this time it felt different, tainted, more depressed instead of the lighter teasing years earlier. His only clue as to the cause of this was the fact that Mathias was nowhere to be seen. Usually they were fighting to keep the boisterous antics of his down. Their table actually seemed empty without him. Tired of the awkward silence surrounding their entire group, Emil decided to speak up.

"Bróðir, what's wrong? You haven't eaten any of the food I made for lunch. Do you not like it?"

It took a few minutes for the words to get through Lukas's conscious, and even more time for him to think of a reply. He turned his head, not looking _at_ his brother, more like through him. As if he wasn't there.

"It's good."

"Bróðir…you haven't even touched it."

Looking down, Lukas noticed that Emil was right. He hadn't even touched the fork. Sighing, he picked it up, stabbing a piece of the fish his brother cooked and put it in his mouth, swallowing immediately. He turned back to look at his brother.

"It's good" He repeated.

Not buying it, Emil tried once again to get his brother out of the melancholy despondent state he was in. If he couldn't talk him out of his depression, he was going to shock him out of it.

"Brother. I'm pregnant for the third time, I've had two abortions, I was sold as a slave last week, and now I'm moving to France with my gay boyfriend Kaoru, who's going to make me a prostitute."

Nervous, the little Asian sitting next to Emil looked to Lukas, expecting him to smite him on the spot. Fortunately, the Norwegian hadn't even blinked, barely mumbling a "that's good" as an answer. Relieved, Kaoru glared at his friend for mentioning his name in the conversation.

"What? I thought that would work. It must be worse–" He was cut off by certain Italian's irritated voice.

"Lukas. Did you not just hear what your brother said?!" Lovino practically shouted at the pale blonde sitting in front of him.

Said blonde looked up, slowly again. "What?" His voice didn't sound that much more interested than when he'd been talking about food.

Smirking, Lovino sat back against his chair. "Nothing. If you're too stupid to not hear the first time, then you don't deserve to know. Poor Emil." He'd tacked on the end part to pull at his brotherly heartstrings, if he had any left that is.

Light was slowly coming back to Lukas's dead blue eyes. "What happened?" This time, Lovino could hear more than just apathy in his voice. It was working.

"Damn, it was something really important too. Oh fucking well. You don't bother to pay attention, why the hell should I tell you? Not like it matters to you anyways. It's just between Kaoru and Emil." The foul-mouthed Italian was surprisingly good at irritating people, especially indifferent Norwegians.

Lukas turned to glare at the Asian his brother had befriended, who was now moving farther away from the Icelandic boy. "What happened?" he repeated, his tone lower and full of anger. At least it was something, better than the dead voice from before.

"I told you it's nothing. Quit scaring them and eat your food, and maybe I'll tell you." The mischievous look in Lovino's eyes finally snapped Lukas.

"If you don't fucking tell me right now Lovino, I will fucking choke you to death right here."

"Try." Was all he said, sneering back at the frustrated blond.

Lukas was about to get up and make good on his promise when Antonio blurted out, "Emil's pregnant."

"WHAT?!"

"Fuck Antonio shut up!" Lovino shouted at Spanish idiot. The pale blond scowled daggers at both boys, ready to kill the black haired one.

"How the fuck did–"

"Wait! Lukas! Think about it for a minute. How the hell can Emil be pregnant?"

He didn't even bother to look towards the blond American who had spoken. "I don't know, but if this little kid did anything to defile my little brother–"

"Lukas, Alfred's right, just think you twit. Emil is a boy, he cannot possibly get pregnant." That caught his attention. The English teenager was right.

Gaining control of his senses he looked around the table. Everyone was staring back at him, shocked. Well, all of them except for Lovino, Alfred and Arthur who just looked at him with a smug look on their faces.

"What is this all really about, Bróðir? I've never seen you like this." Lukas looked back to his younger brother. He couldn't ever tell him what had really happened. If he knew, it would break him. He looked up to his Father; he was the only man who had married his mother when the little boy believed no one would want a woman with a teenager of her own. If he told him…No. He wouldn't ever tell him. He couldn't hurt him like that. He was the only good thing left in his life.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." He said, lying right through his teeth.

"Is it about Mathias?" Startled, Lukas looked back to Lovino.

"Why would it be about him? This has noth–"

"Is it?" Lovino asked again, piercing him with those hazel eyes of his. He couldn't lie to Lovino. The Italian had a knack for sensing when he was being lied to. It was what made him a good friend, and an annoying one too.

Wait. Friend? And in that moment he realized something. He didn't just have Emil. All around him were people that cared about him. Hell, Lovino had almost gotten the shit beat out of him in trying to get him to talk to them. Of course he knew the Italian would give as good as he got, but it would be one hell of a fight. But he wasn't alone. He was shocked by this revelation. By no means was he on his own, abandoned, or isolated.

"It's okay, dude, you don't have to tell us." Alfred stated, smiling sympathetically back at him.

"But if it is about Mathias, then I say you go after him." Arthur said, blushing as Alfred wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Si! Es sobre el amor no? If it's love, then don't give up." Antonio interjected, pulling a cursing and red Lovino towards him.

"Y-yeah. Don't waste any time." Lukas looked next to him; to the quiet Canadian staring intently back at him. Mathew shifted his gaze to the table across from theirs, specifically to the silver haired red-eyed senior seated next to the beautiful, brown haired Elizaveta Hedervary. His voice turned heartbreakingly sorrowful as he watched them holding hands. "You don't want to regret it in the end." He whispered.

No he definitely didn't want that, always pining after the one he loved, but had lost all over a stupid mistake. He had the chance to fix it; he was damn sure going to make sure he did. But first…

"I will. But Mathew, you have to promise me something first."

The silent Canadian fixed his violet eyes back on the Norwegian.

"M-me?" he squeaked out.

Lukas almost smiled at the shy boy. "Yes you. I need you to promise me that you'll go after the one you love too. I can only do this if I know you will too. Deal?"

Mathew stared back at him surprised. "B-but he already has s-someone." He stuttered.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I had heard from some loud Dane that a certain red haired senior was actually single and on the lookout for a blonde Canadian."

Hope shined in Mathew's eyes. "Really? And Elizaveta?"

"They're just friends. So do we have a deal or not Mathew. Someone smart once said not to waste any time. You don't want to end up regretting it." Using his friend's words against him, Lukas held out his hand to the wavering Canadian.

With one last look at the 'couple' in front of him, Mathew took Lukas's hand, shaking it cautiously.

"You have a deal."

The entire table erupted in cheers, causing everyone in the cafeteria to turn towards them, including Gilbert. He looked straight at Mathew, catching his eye and keeping it. Turning red, Mathew stared back, raising his hand to shyly wave. Gilbert, in return flashed him a blinding smile.

Maybe there was hope in falling for someone after all. Maybe it wasn't all just tears and heartbreak.

**A/N: **ummm…yeah I know, I fail as an author T^T but please don't kill me, I made this chapter longer than the last one!...which isn't that big of an accomplishment anyways. I'm sorry, but here it is, after a long wait! :D and I thank all of those who reviewed, **JKProductions, Guest, Guest, Clockwork Turtle, and Mischiefer! **You guys are awesome, and I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter…haha the plot changed a little since I first thought of this. This chapter is lighter towards the end…and I'm sorry if it feels a little too fast paced in the beginning. I decided to include more pairings, USUK, Spamano, Prucan, HongIce. But it's still mainly DeNor. And yeah, the pain doesn't go away next chapter either. I wish. But you will all have to wait and see. I think there is one or two more chapters…aha well, happy reading and review! As you can see, I update the story with the most reviews the fastest soooo want a new chapter? Review! Does that count as blackmail?...oh well I'm crazy so it's okay! XD later people. Hopefully, school doesn't weight me down too much, but it's my last semester to who knows? Good luck to all with anything y'all have going on in your lives. I'm going to sleep! Night~

Es sobre el amor no?– It's about love, right? (Spanish)

Bróðir–Brother (Icelandic)


End file.
